


Lucky

by merrymiscellaneous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Lance is fed up, Lance saves Keith's ass, M/M, Reckless Keith (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymiscellaneous/pseuds/merrymiscellaneous
Summary: If Keith wasn’t always fighting for his life on various alien terrains, maybe he would have more time to enjoy the beauty of the galaxy around him. If he looked past the gigantic alien insect creatures and focused on the environment, it was actually pretty sometimes. Except for the whole “terrifying creature ready to kill him” thing—that he could probably do without.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 43





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is a short little klance fic I made awhile ago that I finally got around to posting :) I have a lot of things in my drafts that I haven't finished yet so!! maybe some new content coming soon ;) lol
> 
> Its been a little while, but these boys will always be my faves <3 Enjoy!!

A giant mammoth of a creature looms over Keith, the low hissing sound from its foaming mouth making the hair of his arms stand on end. The sound of his own heartbeat thundering in his ears is deafening. The paladin stares into the creature’s beady eyes, paralyzed as it prepares for its final attack. Keith takes a shaky breath, closing his eyes in a silent prayer. 

_ C’mon, sometime soon would be nice.  _

Without warning, the creature’s head explodes in a bright light with a wet-sounding splat. Alien slime and other nastiness splatters all over the surrounding area—including all over Keith and his beat-up paladin armor. He watches the remains of the alien’s body collapse onto the ground in a heap, trying desperately to ignore the cold slime dripping from his hair and covering his hands.  _ Gross.  _

For a moment, there’s silence. Exhausted and free from impending danger, Keith slumps onto the ground in a heap similar to the monster’s—resting flat on his back and rethinking every life choice he’s ever made. After all that time in the desert on Earth, he never thought his life would end up like  _ this.  _ His heart still hasn’t recovered from the horrifying gymnastics routine it was doing in his chest, so he takes a deep breath and stares into the twinkling stars just outside the planet’s atmosphere. Keith could almost appreciate the beauty of the multicolor clouds and the setting suns in the distance if he wasn’t mentally and physically drained or covered in the gelatinous goo of a gigantic insect monster. 

His body aches, his chest hurts, and he’s pretty sure that his paladin armor is giving him a wedgie. Keith closes his eyes for a brief moment, wondering if he could just drift off for a couple minutes and…

“Are you kidding me?” An irritated voice cuts through the peaceful silence in the air, “You really are a dumbass, aren’t you?” 

Keith cracks one eye open but doesn’t change his position, lying starfish on the ground in the middle of a barren battlefield. A face blots out the hazy sunset in the sky and Keith’s mouth quirks up in a small grin. 

“Don’t you smile at me, Kogane!” The voice all but screeches, staring down at Keith and nudging him with the toe of his boot. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed if I wasn’t up there watching your back—as usual.” 

Keith’s grin widens as he attempts to sit up once again, brushing off the dirt and slime plastered to his armor. “I knew you wouldn’t let me die, Lance.” 

The boy above him looks irritated, his hands firm on his hips and his mouth pinched together in a scowl, but Keith can see the genuine worry behind his eyes. “But what if I was distracted by another attack? Or what if—”

Keith sighs, holding out his hand for Lance to help hoist him back onto his feet. Lance easily complies, continuing to list many other unspeakable alternatives where the mission could’ve gone wrong while Keith was being a reckless idiot. 

“—did you ever think of that? Or what if—” 

“Lance,” Keith interrupts, his voice soft as he reaches out to squeeze his teammate’s hand gently, “No matter what, I know you always have my back. We’re in this together.” 

Lance frowns at him for a moment, eyes roaming Keith’s face with an indecipherable look in his eyes. He must find something that satisfies whatever he’s looking for because he slowly shakes his head, a small smile crawling its way onto his face. “You’re lucky you’re cute, idiot.” 

“Cute?” Keith steps closer to his  _ savior _ , allowing his hand to rest solidly on Lance’s forearm as he looks deep into his eyes. The paladin watches as the gleam in Keith’s eyes momentarily shifts from grateful to teasing to mischievous in the span of a few seconds.  _ Wait— _

Keith grins wickedly and shakes his hair like a wet dog, spraying the two of them with goo and other debris from the battlefield. Lance sputters and swats him away, but he’s laughing too much to pretend to be mad. The tension dissolves from his shoulders now that he knows Keith is safe and everything turned out okay. Keith tries to wipe more of the slime onto Lance’s face but he ducks away quickly, placing his bayard back in its holster with a sideways glare sent towards Keith. “I thought we were going to have a moment—a big romantic moment because I just saved your  _ life _ from a horrifying insect creature.”

“A romantic moment, huh?” Keith repeats slyly, stepping into Lance’s space and haphazardly winding his arms around the other paladin’s neck. He tries to avoid getting goo all over Lance this time, but at this point it’s almost useless. They’re both covered in debris from the attack and in urgent need of a shower. “And how could I possibly repay my  _ hero _ for saving my life?” Keith bats his eyelashes jokingly, his voice a low purr in Lance’s ear. 

Lance smirks, tightening his grip around Keith’s waist and pulling the black paladin closer against his chest. He leans down closer to Keith’s face so he can meet him halfway, “I may have a few ideas…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said!! A short and sweet lil established klance moment for everyone's deprived & quarantined souls...hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
